the new beginning of Inuyasha!
by Sisiwolfywaters24
Summary: Kagome gets hurt really bad and Inuyasha needs to help her. Inuyasha finds out that Kagome is ready to mate and he wants her badly!
1. Chapter 1

The new beginning of

Inuyasha!

Ch.1

The smell of blood!

The smell of blood lingered in the air. As sesshumaru took the smell in he noticed that it was his half brothers miko. He followed the smell of her blood. When he arrived, he found her with almost all her blood out of her body. The miko was laying against a tree her life slipping away from her. He wondered what happened to her. He found a corpses of a demon that was blast by her arrow.

Sesshumaru wondered what would happen to him if his brother found out. He didn't want to find out. He grabs the miko by the waist and carried her to his grandmother, Kalila. By the time he got there, she already knew what to do.

She said "Lord Sesshumaru lay the miko here on the floor. What happened to her?" she asked as she got to work on the miko's wounds.

Sesshumaru explained " I followed her sent of blood and found her like this."

While his grandmother worked, he dozed off into his own little world wondering what happen to the miko. When she was done she said " Sesshumaru go get her pack so she when she wakes up she's around them, you can stay if you like."

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome was dreaming that she was dying all over again. She was getting closer and closer to her death. The demon was breaking all her bones and tearing her apart. Good thing she kept her bow and arrow with her.

She screamed for Inuyasha but he didn't come. There was something different about her nightmare. It felt as if someone was watching her. She looked all around her, but saw nothing. Then she saw a dark figure. She couldn't make out. She finished off the demon and sat on a tree by her.

'Hopefully someone would find me' she thought as she drifted. The dark shape came closer. Before she knew it, she was unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Kagome where are you.' Inuyasha thought as he searched. Finally he found something. He sniffed the air.

'This is Kagome's blood, I smell it. And Sesshumaru's sent is there to.' Inuyasha was mad. 'What the heck is he doing here.'

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to find Kagome. When he got to where he smelt her blood he found the corpses of the demon she vanquished and found a lot of blood that had Kagome's sent on it.

All of a sudden it hit him. 'Where's Kagome?'

Then he smelt his brother, he followed the sent. He might find Kagome faster if he followed Sesshumaru's sent.

Inuyasha came to a hault in front of the cave where Kagome was. Kagome was lying on the floor looking like a reck.

'Finally I found her.' he thought. But Inuyasha wasn't the only one there. He spotted his brother there treating her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sesshumaru looked up from the treatment. He thought he smelled something horrible.

"I see you finally came for the miko, Inuyasha. I could have let her die in the spot, but I couldn't knowing what you do to me if I had." Sesshumaru said coldly.

"And I thought you didn't care about anyone, but yourself." Inuyasha replied back. Wondering what he would do if something ever happened to her.

"True younger brother, but I never knew you'd have a powerful miko. I thought you'd always be Kikyo, I never knew you'd double cross her." Sesshumaru explained.

"Whats it to you. I loved Kikyo, but she knows I've moved on and found a new loved. And im not going to have anything happen to Kagome, I swear!" Inuyasha yelled, he nearly launched at him. But something stopped him.

There was a movement that caught his eye. He was surprised to see Kagome move.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When Kagome wakes…

Kagome opened her eye's to see she was in a cave. She saw a familiar face she didn't want to see. There was someone else there too. Both were watching her incredibly.

When she got more of her eyesight back she looked up at Sesshumaru first then at Inuyasha who was sitting next to her in amazement. She said "Why are you both staring at me." She noticed that her voice had gotten more softer, but understood what she was saying.

"I thought you were dead, you never came back to camp or back to the village. I thought I would never see you again." Inuyasha said softly as got closer to her.

"Sorry I was fighting a demon. He wanted my sacred jewel half. I had to get him away from everyone it was a bad battle to fight." Kagome said more softly like she was about to go unconscious again.

"It doesn't matter now, your only job now is to heal and get as much strength you can possibly get for our trip to find Naraku and the last of the sacred jewel shards, okay." Inuyasha told her quietly.

Kagome nodded and went back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

'So this is what I get for letting her go off on her own. I should of stayed with her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo must be worried sick about her.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome sleep.

Then he just realized that her smell was off. She smelled sweeter than before. Inuyasha got up and walked towards her without disturbing her while she slept.

'There's something wrong with her smell. But whats making her smell like this.' He thought.

He didn't understand whats going on.

'Maybe Sesshumaru might know.' Inuyasha thought sleepily. 'I must find him tomorrow.'

He drifted to sleep shortly.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kagome dreamt she was in between a battle and couldn't move.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome tried to yell, but couldn't find her voice.

Kagome was doomed to her death between demons. As the first one charged toward her, a dark shape appeared in front of them.

It was the same one she saw in her dream when she was battling the demon.

She couldn't believed who saved her.

It was Sesshumaru. Kagome was terrified what was going to happen to her when he was done with the demons.

"Where have you been, love?" Sesshumaru asked Kagome.

She went wide eyed on him. Kagome couldn't have been with Sesshumaru when she's been with Inuyasha.

'Kagome didn't answer this Sesshumaru's question. She must be hiding something.' Sesshumaru thought. 'She's suppose to be at the castle.'

Kagome sat up from the dream and muffled a scream. She found herself in the cave with Inuyasha.

'_That was a weird dream_.' Kagome thought. She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She then look up at Inuyasha. He was asleep on the wall next to her.

She silently got up from where she laid and walked out the cave. She walked through the forest to the open river.

She used the water to cool her off. As the water trickled down her face, she had a cold feeling.

'_Why does it feel like someone's watching me.'_ She thought.

She looked around, but didn't see anything. She looked at the moon and stars in the clear night sky.

Kagome's eyelids started to get heavy.

She was there sleeping by the river bank.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha woke at dawn. He looked around the cave to see if anything was wrong.

'_Something's not right here.' _He thought to himself. He looked around the cave again.

Then it came to him. '_Where's Kagome?' _He thought.

He swiftly got up and sniffed the air. He caught her sent when he exited the cave.

'_Something must of happen to her while I dosed off.'_ He thought carefully.

When he was at the river bank he saw her laying by the water. He sensed someone was there.

He looked around and saw Sesshumaru watching Kagome, like something happened to her.

He looked up, saw Inuyasha watching him intensely. Sesshumaru turned and walked away swiftly.

'_Why do I feel like I need to protect this miko?' _Sesshumaru thought to himself.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome gently and walked back to the cave.

Xxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha left Kagome in the cave and went after Sesshumaru.

'I know he knows the sent of Kagome has changed. But I want to know why.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran towards Sesshumaru.

When Inuyasha stopped he was right behind his brother.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshumaru asked quietly.

"I want to know why Kagome's sent changed. She's only 17 years old. She turns 18 in 2 days." Inuyasha spoke.

"Her sent has changed because she's changing into her women hood, now. She can now mate with anyone of her choosing. Now I must leave Rin, and Janken are waiting for me." Sesshumaru said calmly.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was almost 12:00pm when Kagome finally woke up. This was very unusual for her, until she looked at her surroundings.

'_How did I end up back in the cave, when I was outside by the river when I fell asleep.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha was missing though. _'Where could he have gone now.'_ Kagome thought.

She walked outside the cave and looked around. He's not anywhere out here. Where did Inuyasha go.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I'm late. I'm late." Inuyasha said quietly to himself.

He stopped when the sent that made his gut queasy was near.

Inuyasha had been stopped by him so many times before but this one was different.

Inuyasha knew that Koga was going to Kagome but his demonic aura was wrong. It seemed he was in not controlled demon mode.

'_I have to get to Kagome before Koga does. I don't want her to mate with that wolf.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Then Kagome's sent went into a different direction. It was then where Inuyasha knew Kagome would go to the river he found her this morning.

'_I have to get to Kagome before that stupid wolf does. If he lays a hand on her I'm going to tear him up myself.' _Inuyasha thought snidely_._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Kagome was just about to take a sip of water, when something felt wrong.

Kagome needed to get back to the cave and get her bow and arrows.

'_Whats going on here?' _Kagome was just about to find out when Inuyasha came out of the bushes.

"Inuyasha what's going on? I can feel the demonic aura of someone who's fully demon." She told him.

Inuyasha quickly picked Kagome up and started heading to the cave.

When they finally got to the cave, Inuyasha put Kagome down and she grabbed her bow and arrows.

She knew something was wrong. Kagome was on the floor to wait for the demon while Inuyasha went to go check on the forest make sure no demon came anywhere near the cave.

The next thing she knows Koga comes out of nowhere and cupped Kagome's hands.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm here for you of course. May I now take you for our wedding and you'll officially be my woman?" He asked her.

Kagome was shocked by what he said. She of course said "No. I'm sorry Koga but I'm afraid your not only here for that."

Kagome simply watch him. Koga said "That's not true I'm only here for that."

Kagome answered "Sorry, Koga. I'm all ready in love with someone else."

Kagome was a little sad for Koga, but she was telling the truth.

**I do not own any of these characters.**


End file.
